Cookies in Bed
by Clonedanceparty
Summary: Just a one shot. Some Chaubrey fun and misunderstanding. Weird I wrote a Chaubrey story when I'm more into mitchsen stories. This storyline just wouldn't leave my head and here we are, a whole one-shot later.


i do not own any rights to pitch perfect or its characters. as always, i can only lay claim to my very literal mind and any gramatical or spelling errors.

* * *

pitch perfect one shot

cookies in bed

Aubrey hoped and wished upon all the stars in the visible sky that the love of her life would be just similar enough to herself in some things; morals, music, and cleanliness, being some of the biggies. However, staying the night at Chloe's apartment and getting into bed after a heavy round of making out and handsiness, Aubrey had the glass shattered on that idea. For, when she slid onto the crimson-colored sheets, she was met with the feeling of something gritty rubbing along her arm.

"Mmhm..." the blonde let out an awkward groan of discomfort.

Chloe mistook the noise as a moan of pleasure and returned the moan with a satisfied smirk.

"Just you wait, gorgeous. Im only gettin' started." Chloe enthused and finished with a wink and a nip to Aubrey's lips.

'Oh, dear god! This amazing woman is saying and doing all the right things and all I can focus on is the food particles left behind from a little snacking in bed! What is wrong with me?' The blonde internally scolded herself.

Aubrey decided what she needed was to not be her usual self, to let it go. 'How does that saying go, "I wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating cookies?" She sure didn't want Chloe to be anywhere else than in the same bed she was occupying. So, the blonde found some confidence and flipped the redhead onto her back. Chloe giggled sweetly and stared into the blonde's eyes, pupils blown.

'Okay, if I'm on her, I'm not touching crumbs.' Aubrey reasoned.

This line of thinking worked, until it didn't.

Aubrey required some leverage as one hand was making its way all the way down Chloe's body to an integral area, so she reached out her left hand to the side of the Chloe's head. Unfortunately, the blonde encountered more of the pesky crumbs and lost the passion with which she had been showering the lovely red-head with.

Chloe noticed the change immediately and became worried.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Did I hurt you?" Though Aubrey had been doing all the touching, Chloe thought maybe she had thrown a rogue elbow or jerked some other body part while experiencing the intense pleasure provided her.

"No. No. God, no! You...you're perfect, Chlo, really." Aubrey effused, caressing the red-head's cheek. "I'm just in my head."

"Well, what is it? Maybe I can help. I mean, you just were really into it a moment ago, it must be something big?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"Chlo, that's just it. It's not even a big deal and I can't just let it go!" Aubrey replied and ended with a slightly hysterical laugh.

With that, Chloe was forced to look within herself. 'She's hung up on something. It must be to do with sex cuz, that's where we are. Is it me? Am I turning her off? Is it my breath? Is it my freckles?' Chloes imagination began to run rampant. Aubrey took notice of her girlfriend's questioning eyes.

Chloe grasped onto Aubrey's shoulders to push her away so that she could compose herself. The blonde was having none of this and pushed the red-head's hands back and pinned them to the bed.

Chloe huffed, a little confused, and, to be honest, a little turned on. She wanted to ask what the blonde's intentions were with her in that position, but waited to give her the opportunity to explain.

"It is not you, Chloe. It's all me. You are brilliant, sweet, and unbelievably sexy. We get along so well and I had been thinking just how well earlier. We share some interests but not too much that it's like we're the same person. You surprise me every day and I know we've only been together a few months but, I feel like this can be something."

Chloe just nodded in agreement with Aubrey's words. "Okay, so, what's the problem, Bree?"

'Oh, she's gonna think I'm such a freak. She's gonna break up with me for being so petty.' Aubrey was starting to doubt and hate herself.

"It can't be as bad as you're making it out to be in your head, Bree. Whatever it is, we can fix or get passed it. Just let me in." Chloe pleaded.

"Okay." Was Aubrey's one word response before moving Chloe's right arm to rub up and down the area of bed where her hand had previously been placed. "Do you feel that?" She followed up.

Chloe looked at the blonde with a queer expression.

"What am I supposed to feel?"

"Chlo, just describe what you feel." Aubrey demanded.

"Well, I feel a little tense because, I don't know what's going through your head. I'm a little worried you're going to break up with me for something and I don't even know wha..." chloe was cut off from her rant.

"Chlo, I meant physically. What do you feel." Aubrey directed.

"I feel a little hot behind the ears but, that's probably from the embarrassment I feel right now." Chloe continued and Aubrey gave a sympathetic look that she hoped urged her to continue.

"I'm...well, feeling a little itchy now I think about it. I might need to use more fabric softener on my sheets." Chloe added.

"Okay, I don't think it's your laundry technique that is causing the discomfort." Aubrey took her chance to add in her concerns.

'Okay, I think we're getting somewhere. Does she not like my bedding? I just got it over the summer, they're not worn out or anything. Does she not like the smell of my detergent?' Chloe started theorizing.

'Wait, I feel something gritty on my arm. Are those crumbs? Did Aubrey bring food to bed? Is this a kink thing? Does she want to eat food off of me? I could be into that...'

"Bree, is this your way of telling me you're into some sort of food sex thing? Cuz, I'm willing to try something if you want to spice things in the bedroom." Chloe offered.

"Food sex? Wha..." aubrey tried to follow the coversation. When she saw Chloe trying wipe at the crumbs but couldn't because of their positions on the bed, things became clear for the blonde.

"Oh-ehm-gee, Chloe! It's not...this is so not a sex thing! I just don't like that you eat in bed!" Aubrey finally let out.

'There. It's out there. Now, do I tell her it's okay because I don't want her to think I'm a freak but, I'm really not okay with it...but, I don't want to lose her either.' Aubrey began her inner-monologue again.

All the while, Chloe is piecing everything together. She's a bit surprised she's worked it out quicker than Aubrey who is usually really quick with these sorts of things.

"Bree, sweetie, I don't eat in bed. Are you telling me you didn't bring food in here?" Chloe asked, still unable to account for the crumbs.

"Chlo, really, I'm just over-reacting. If you want to eat in bed, I can be okay with that. Just try and be a bit more contientious of what doesn't make it to your mouth." Aubrey replied diplomatically.

Clearly, Aubrey had not heard Chloe's retort having been caught up in trying to be as accommodating as possible.

"Okay, Bree...if I didn't bring food into this bed and you didn't..." Chloe trailed off and then, it dawned on her.

"They didn't just come from nowhere, Chlo." Aubrey attempted to sound non-confrontational however, light sarcasm was the best she could summon.

"Baylee." Chloe stated.

"Your niece?" Aubrey questioned. Chloe simply nodded her head in response.

"Context, Chloe, please! How many times do I have to tell you a single word, does not a sentence make." Aubrey scolded.

"Yes, Miss Aubrey." Chloe said in a patronizing tone.  
"And, Baylee is the culprit repsonsible for the crumbs. My brother asked me early this morning if I could watch her. Some last minute meeting required his attendance at work. It was just an hour but, she did commandere my bed and netflix queue. Cookie and juice pouch in hand."

"Oh..." Aubrey finally relented. And, felt a tad sheepish after her little outburst.

"So, eating cookies in bed...bit of a deal breaker for you, huh?" Chloe teased while getting comfy again, nuzzling into Aubrey.

"I was this close to just walking out." Aubrey made a gesture with her thumb and indext finger to convey how close but, her smirk signifying the opposite.

"Oh, well, I suppose I'll just have to give you a reason to reconsider keeping me around." Chloe offered suggestively.

"You could try, I can't stop you." Aubrey coyly answered, batting her eye lashes.

Chloe took that as evidence enough that Aubrey was in better spirits. She made her way up from Aubrey's clavicle to a spot just below her ear that drove her nuts.

"Mmmm." Aubrey moaned, this time out of pure pleasure.

"God, you're so gorgeous, Bree." Chloe crooned her name.

Chloe's continued ministrations on the woman in her bed became heavier and elicited many more audible reactions and approval, that is, until she moved her arm to gain more leverage.

Coming into contact with an errant crumb, Chloe was pulled completely out of her rhythm and pulled her head away from Aubrey's stomach.

Aubrey was snapped out of her bliss from the sudden loss. "Why did you stop?" She asked, slightly breathless.

"I should probably clean the bed." Chloe spoke, biting her lip in concern.

"Ugh." Aubrey threw her head back in frustration. "Fine. I'll help."

They stripped the bed and remade it.

"Now, you make good on trying to make me reconsider keeping you around."

* * *

i repeat, this is just a one shot. no plans to extend the storyline or add more sexy-time details. sorry.

this was inspired reading another chaubrey story the name of which escapes me. it was probably written by thatmitchsentho, if i had to guess.


End file.
